


Leaving

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: Seth worries about Dean's hoping.





	Leaving

Unlocking his door, Jon shouted back to the car. “Leave ‘em. I’ll get 'em later.” Colby meant well but it didn’t mean he had to be a pack mule. He just wanted to get in and relax after surgery. A packet of old mail hit the counter like ten pound weight. He could tell what most of it was without looking and, honestly, he didn’t want to see it. Dropping to the couch with a sigh he grabbed for the remote. The painkillers should have been able to make something interesting.

The sound of his friend complaining was drowned out by Futurama. He was home and content with everything but missing time from the ring. There was no need for Seth to stuck around to snoop but it didn’t stop him from doing just that. In Dean’s peripheral vision, he could see the other searching the pile of mail. “What are these?” The envelopes in question were held in front of the tv. “What?” Dean didn’t have to ask, it was clear. “The tickets, Jon. What’s with the tickets?” The mail had been stamped returned to sender. “I keep them as souvenirs.” The blond shifted to sink lower into the cushions. “By way of Chicago? You waste your money buying him tickets to the shows?” Wasn’t it obvious? “I’m giving him the option to show up.” He wasn’t in the mood for a fight but Seth clearly was. “I think he might have money to make that choice himself.” Dean gently crossed his arms. “You’re blocking the tv.”

The fight wasn’t over. It was only stopped briefly for more ammo which didn’t take long to find. A TLC promo shot was framed in a mess of DVDs. “And that?” Dean groaned as an answer. “What’s the chance you still have shirts or figures out too?” The Ohioan stood up to walk into the kitchen. “It’s my stuff why am I gonna get rid of it?” The change of location had the other following him. “Because it’s pointless. He left.” A cupboard was shut hard and a glare was shot. “He left the company. He didn’t leave me. I keep it out to let him know I haven’t left him either.”

Was that a look of pity? Jon growled as a hand was placed on his good shoulder. “You’re in for a long wait.” The wait had already been long. Dean dropped his head. “I don’t care.”


End file.
